Superhero
by lil-hermione-at-heart
Summary: Listen to Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi Sometimes it takes really looking at a person before you realize how much they mean to you.


**Chapter One**

It was another Christmas Eve at The Burrow. Everyone was gathered around the magically extended table, eating up another one of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous meals. It had been three and a half years since Harry defeated Voldemort but things were already rapidly changing.

The trio had their fame, as was expected. They couldn't go anywhere without someone asking them for a picture or an autograph or just simply thanking them. Each was awarded an Order of Merlin: First Class, along with several other awards and special gifts. But as time went on and each tried to settle into a normal life, Hermione seemed to be the one who truly had a hard time moving on.

Harry had gone back to Ginny a few days after the final battle in hopes of giving their relationship a real shot, but after a little over a year of being together, he couldn't see their relationship lasting anymore. When Harry finally talked to her about it, he was surprised to hear Ginny agree. So they ended the relationship shockingly peacefully.

Ron and Hermione lasted for almost two whole years, but no one saw what was really going on behind closed doors, except Harry of course. He was the only one that knew those two still fought like they had back in Hogwarts, nothing had changed. He was even surprised at how long they had lasted. But after their worst blow up yet, Hermione had run from the currently unoccupied Burrow (except for Ron and Harry of course) to the small lake outside. It was there that she had come to the conclusion that she and Ron just weren't meant to be like they had hoped. So when Ron finally came looking for her, probably due to some coaxing from Harry, they agreed that the three of them needed to just be the trio again.

But back to dinner. Everyone was there as was the custom for holiday meals. After a quick toast to Mr. Weasley finally being made Minister of Magic, everyone dug into the delicious food. Jokes were coming from George and Ron causing everyone at the table to laugh. The comfort and happiness that had settled upon this once upheaved group of people was pure magic in its truest form.

Harry sat next to Ron in the middle of the table, laughing along with but also taking in the people he'd grown to call family; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, and Hagrid sitting awkwardly a little off to the side.

But then there was Ron and Hermione. The two people who had always stuck with him, no matter the danger or stupidity of what he was doing. Ron was his best mate. Hell, Ron was his brother. Even after Ron had left during their hunt for the Horcruxes which his spun Harry into a whole new dimension of pissed off, he couldn't help but feel the joy that spread through him when Ron came back and ended up saving his life. And Hermione…

Harry's eyes finally settled on the girl sitting across the table from him; the happiness in her face and the joyful laughter and her beautiful smile. He just looked at her for a bit, taking all of her in. Never once had this girl left his side. Never once had she not helped him, even if she thought what he was doing was incredibly stupid. Even when she got petrified, she still managed to help him. As he looked at her, she turned and met his gaze; her eyes meeting his directly. And something was there that didn't match the cheerfulness in her expression.

But looking at her then, something clicked within him.

_There's something about you_

_I wanna rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean?_

Despite the warning bells that went off in Harry's head when he saw that look in her eyes, he realized just how beautiful she really was. Granted, he'd never thought of Hermione as ugly or unattractive but just then, her beauty seemed to scream at him.

He asked her to pass him the rolls that we sitting next to her and, when he went to grab them from her, their fingers briefly touched and both pairs of eyes met in midair until Harry finally came to and took the basket from her. Those chocolate orbs could've held him forever. But the look in them, so tragic, he couldn't shake it.

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_Painfully logical_

_You're tragic and beautiful_

_And that's good enough for me_

Dinner carried on while George and Ron kept at it with the jokes, but Harry had to actually try to make himself laugh. Hermione wouldn't meet his gaze for the rest of dinner and the look that they had held when he met her eyes with his had him worried. Something was bothering Hermione that she wasn't letting on to.

As everyone started heading out for the night with promises to return for breakfast and presents, Harry caught up with Hermione.

"Hey," he said as he offered his arm with a smile.

Hermione let out a small real smile of her own as she slipped her arm through his. "Hey yourself."

"Want to come back to my flat and watch a movie?" Harry offered, keeping his smile in place, scared that if he let it slip in the slightest she'll know what he's up to and shut him out.

After taking a few more quite steps, Hermione nods her agreement, followed by a "sure, but not too late."

Harry quickly grabs ahold of her hand and apparates them just inside the front door of his flat. Letting go of her hand he reaches over to flip on the lights.

"Want some more comfortable clothes?" he asks as he heads down the hall towards his room.

Hermione takes into account her knee-length skirt and button up that she had kept on from work. Deciding she'd rather be more comfortable she hollered, "Sure, pj pants and hoodie will do."

Harry came back a minute later already in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a bundle of clothes for Hermione in his hands. Thanking him for them she quickly ducked into the bathroom to change. By the time she came back out Harry already had some popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table and was standing by his cabinet of movies.

"Any preferences as to which you would like to watch?" he asked. He turned around and took in the sight of her in his clothes. This wasn't the first time she'd worn something of his, far from it. But Merlin if she didn't look so adorable in his oversized hoodie and pj pants that fell over the tops of her feet. He gave her his famous grin as he walked around the coffee table. Stepping in front of her, he reached around the back of her head and with a quick pinch, pulling the clip from her hair and let loose her brunette waves.

"There. Feel better?" He grinned again as he smoothed out her hair.

Hermione just stood there, not daring to move. Sure Harry and he had always been close; sometimes closer than she thought Harry and Ron had ever been. She'd slept over at his house many times, wondered around in his clothes, and even let him brush her hair because he knew how much she loved it and how much it calmed her down. Over the past few months after she and Ron broke up, her and Harry had only gotten closer. But sometimes it was still new waters to be this close to him.

_You're looking for a hero_

_But it's just my old tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul_

_To be a hero for you_

Harry set the clip down on the coffee table as he backed up so Hermione could plop down on the couch. She curled herself into the blanket that he always left there as Harry walked back over to the movie cabinet. He stood there for a second; seemingly inspecting the movies, but then turned around and sat down on the couch facing her.

"Hermione, I… I know something is bothering you. No don't pretend to hide it," he said when she tried to cut in. "I know you well enough to recognize when you're truly happy and when you're not. Tonight you weren't, at least you only were on the surface. I don't expect you to tell me every single one of your problems, but I want you to know you can. I'll always be here for you, to save you from whatever might possibly be harming you."

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky?_

_And who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high?_

Hermione's breath momentarily caught in her chest. Yes, Harry had always been there for her, no matter what but never had he vocalized it. It had always been just some unspoken knowledge that this was how their relationship was. Even though she wished it was something more. "Harry, I know that I can always turn to you; you've always been there for me and I honestly didn't think that would change anytime soon. But I want you to know that it's all reciprocated. I'll always be here for you too, no matter what." She gently placed her hand on top of his that was resting on his knee.

Harry smiled at her admission and turned his hand over so that he could hold hers. But he couldn't help but notice how she was avoiding the point. "Hermione, now you're just avoiding the subject. Again, I don't expect you to tell me everything, but I know something is bothering you." He took a deep breath as her eyes shifted downward, looking anywhere but at him. "Is it the war?" He offered.

At that, a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Harry quickly lifted his free hand and wiped it away before releasing her hand and pulling her towards him. Being met with no resistance, he pulled her into his lap as she rested her head on his chest, more tears falling like a waterfall. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, not saying a word and just letting her let it all out.

Hermione shifted closer to him and clung to chunks of his shirt as she felt the pain and the fear roll over her like the waves of an ocean.

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights?_

_I won't like, wish that I_

_Could be your Superman tonight_

Harry just let her cry, holding her close to him to provide as much comfort as he could. It killed him to see how much pain Hermione was still in. He hated seeing how much the girl he loved was dealing with. He'd rather take it all in himself rather than see her struggle. He wanted to save her from this. He didn't want her to have to carry the leftover baggage from the war on her own. A few silent tears fell from his eyes.

_Who's gonna fix you_

_The next time you break down?_

_Stranded alone by the side of the road_

_It's your baggage that's dragging you down_

"Hermione, the war is something that we're going to have to deal with forever; that' not something we can change or control. But we can control how we let it affect our lives. The war is over. Does that mean it's something we can just let go? No, of course not. But it's not something that is going to get the better of us, to the point that we can't experience the happiness we've been longing for, for so long. It's our time now, Hermione. It's our turn to be happy and to live a life that we want to wake up to every morning. It's our time."

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky?_

_Who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high?_

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights? _

_I won't lie, I wish that I_

_Could be your Superman tonight_

Hermione turned in his arms, shining brown orbs meeting emerald green ones. "Thank you, Harry, for being my Superman tonight."

_Your Superman tonight_

_Your Superman tonight_


End file.
